Phanniemay'18 One-shots
by TheMoonIsShinningInTheDark
Summary: Changes start to happen before anyone could realize. Phanniemay'18 Day 3: DNA
1. Chapter 1- Electricity

**A.N: Hey guys. I know it's been a long time but don't worry, I have Cold Freedom finish and it will be updated right after this is done. I will be participating in the Phanniemay '18! Many of these days will be one-shots or a couple of chapters that will become a story like this one for example. Slowly but surely everything will be finish before the start of June which would be great.**

 **I'll stop my rambling for now. See you at the bottom for further messages lol.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or this challenge, only this story.**

 **Summary: Sam and Tucker feels guilt for guiding their friend in the portal that had killed him halfway.**

Chapter 1: Shock

Everything felt sore as I uttered a soft groan from my chapped lips. Black was the only thing that I could see within this dark world before my vision changed to blurriness as I slowly opened them.

I heard voices that were panicked but they weren't familiar as I came back to the waking world. Until I saw their blurry faces, I might know who they were.

I saw the faces but no recognition came to my mind at the moment.

Their eyes were full of worry but worst of all...guilt and pain.

Why were they so sad...?

Amethyst and turquoise were the only blurry color I saw which were similar to someone that I know.

...Sam and Tucker...my mind echoed...and I immediately knew who they were.

Slowly I saw those two faces staring at me frozen with depressing emotions on their faces. Their vision starts to sharpen as seconds passed by.

I tried to give them a reassuring smile but everything felt so numb.

B-But everything felt alright even if I do feel strange...right.

Wrong. The memories came back like a wildfire. My eyes completely shot wide open as I gasped in fright as I got up as fast as possible. My quick thinking led to pain wrecking around my body as the numbness faded away. It had felt like deep needles stabbing me like their was no tomorrow. Panting I slowly tried to calm down as both of my best friends started to freak out at the reaction I had given.

I tried to let them know that I was alright but only a rough cough came out when I had tried to speak to them.

Slowly, the coughs subsided as I felt one of my friends rubbing my back like a child that was choking on water.

Tucker handed me a cup of water that felt ice cold in my hands. I took a calm sip which felt like heaven as I ended up drinking the entire cup with a sigh of relief.

Both of them stared at me with worry visible in their eyes. No one uttered at thing. I was starting to get sick of the silence as pain still radiated all over my body.

"A-Are you guys alright?" I rasped as the pain was still heard through my voice. Both of them winced from the sound of my hoarse voice that came from the screaming that I had done before I went unconscious.

For a moment, both of them didn't reply as they both exchange looks before glancing back at me. Both of their faces held identical troubled looks that made me tilt my head in confusion like a lost puppy.

Both of them looked at me with troubled looks after the exchanged. Tucker uttered softly with questions filling into his eyes, "Why are you asking us after you got hurt?"

"Because I was worried for your wellbeing. Both of you." I replied as the pain started to fade away and became numb once again.

"Our wellbeing? What about yours? Your just got electrocuted by a thousand volts of electricity!" Sam explained with a hint of anger.

"Well I'm not the one that asked me-no dare me to go into that stupid portal which brought the start of this." I shot back with a hint of irritation.

Hurt was displayed in her amethyst eyes as she realized that the entire event was her fault and not mine.

Realizing what I had said, I stuttered, "I-I d-didn't mean to say that...I-I'm sorry..."

She shook her head with tears shimmering her pretty eyes. "N-No. I deserved that..." She uttered as she shake away the tears.

Tucker walked over to her and gave her a rub on the shoulder for comfort. She didn't push him away instead embrace it as she laughed brokenly. "I mean after all I nearly killed you today. What type of friend am I?"

I felt the familiar prickling sensation of tears gather in my eyes as well but I pushed it away like it was a nusincess. "Sam...you didn't kill me. See? I'm still here, breathing and talking to you right now."

She choked on tears. "B-But you weren't. Your heart stopped beating along with your breathing. You changed Danny. Completely changed after that."

I tilted my head in confusion at that last statement. "Changed? What do you mean changed. I'm still breathing and functioning perfectly."

Tucker shook his head as he fixed his glasses with worry still in his eyes. "No Danny. Your entire appearance changed and we couldn't even touch you. You went through out like thin air."

I started to get even more confused. Entire appearance changed? Went through me?

"I-I don't understand." I choked out as I blinked owlishly.

Until I fell out of the bed. No rehash that, I fell through the bed without any warning.

A yelp uttered out of my mouth as I felt through the bed. Both of my friend gasped at the stunt that I had just done.

Slowly I crawled out of my bed with a nervous look on my face. Getting up with shaky legs with little shocks of pain here and there especially with just crawling, I gulped and looked at my friends.

Both of them had the never-ending guilt in their eyes as they stared at me with nothing to say.

I sighed to grab their attention and looked at them in the eye with seriousness radiating in mine.

"What happened." I said calmly trying my hardest not to panic.

Without expecting this to occurred, Sam burst into tears as she slid down to the ground with her guilt overcoming her. She kept on repeating 'I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!' on what had just happened.

I didn't move a muscle as I looked down at her form with sadness in my eyes. Tucker kneel down to the floor next to Sam and tried his best to comfort her with his own pain wanting to be let out as well.

Both of my best friends were hurt and their was nothing that I could do.

I could only think one little thing that echoed in my thoughts, _'I'm sorry too'_.

He didn't know what to do but maybe he can figure out something soon...

 **Finish! I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of this day. I will update this very soon! Maybe sometime over the weekend. Promise.**

 **Please Review! Later!**

 **Next: Green**

 **~The Moon Is Shinning In The Dark :3**


	2. Chapter 2- Green

A.N: **Hey, Day 2 is here! I decided to make everything one-shots since the last one ended perfectly and I didn't want to add anymore because it seemed to be a good ending even though it was depressing. This may be short or long, don't know but I'll try to make it more than a hundred words hahaha.**

 **Hope you enjoy reading !**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own anything except for the story.**

 **Summary: Sam sees details in Danny's eyes that reminds her of beauty of many things.**

Chapter 2: His green eyes

Dark and light. They radiate so brightly. I could never pull my gaze away from the beauty but it was crazy if you would want to either.

His eyes. Twins orbs that had given so many meanings and memories that is deep within my heart.

Beauty in every way that effects me so much...makes my heart grow warmer as the days go by.

The kindness, the gentleness and heroic personality makes him so bright that radiate from his eyes.

Green. Oh what a pretty color. Ghost or human. You're extraordinary.

A deep desire filled my heart as I honor the unique appearance and qualities that you have inside and out.

Blue may be the shade that you had in your eyes for a long time...but green will always be my favorite within my heart.

Green and spooky creates you, Danny...don't ever forget that. Cause you're unique and unique is good.

Green will always be my favorite and so will you.

 **Please review!**

 **Next: DNA**


	3. Chapter 3: DNA

**A.N: Day 3 is ready to go.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Summary: Danny's newly formed DNA gave him side effects that affects him further in a strange way.**

Chapter 3- Deoxyribonucleic Acid

Beep Beep Beep Slam!

A tired groan was heard throughout the room as the body tried to get up from the comfortable bed.

However the being tried to get up and fell out of the bed with another groan. The groan wasn't exhaustion but pain.

A knock was heard as a girl was long red hair walked right in with irritation on her aqua blue eyes. Crossing her arms with her eyes narrowed, she said with annoyance in her voice, "Come on, Danny. It's time to get up, you have school and you don't want to late again."

A groan was a reply from the lump inside of the blankets that were on the floor.

With a sigh, she walked over to the blankets and ripped them off to uncover the body that is under.

A squeak of surprise came out of her mouth as she saw what had happened to her brother.

Patches of white hair with black peeked out from the covers that had hidden the strands from view.

Scotched skin that had resembled a tan skin was a contrast to the pale color before.

Her eyes widened before she tried to pinch herself to see if that was true. With a pinch and a small soft yelp, she looked again and saw the same sight. White hair and tan skin that was scotched was in front of her face.

"Danny." She mumbled softly and rubbed his shoulder to get his attention which brought his eyes opened to reveal striking bluish green instead of the usual blue. Seeing the sight made her panic further.

"Go away Jazz...it's Saturday..." He mumbled as his eyes slowly closed again.

"Danny. You have school and why are Phantom at the moment?"

His eyes opened again with a glint of confusion. "Phantom? W-What are you talking about..." He stopped talking when he saw streaks of white contrasting with his usual black hair.

"Oh no..." He whimpered seeing the color.

Immediately, he got out of the bed and bolted towards the mirror. He looked at it stricken at the physical traits.

"J-Jazz...what am I going to do..." He turned to his sister and see her with the same expression.

"I-I don't know..."

His eyes got wider as he stared at his appearance that resembled his ghost side without the hazmat suit. He was still wearing his pajamas which was strange,

"Danny! Jazz! C'mon you're gonna be late!" Their mother explained which brought an exchange of alarmed looks from both of them.

"Oh no...what are we gonna do..." He said as his eyes continued to glow with worry.

"I-I don't know," was her quiet response.

He groaned as his face hit the pillow. Jazz came over and rubbed his shoulder in response for comfort.

"Don't worry...little brother. We'll figure this out."

This brought silence to occurred for a minute before a knock on the door.

"Honey, are you ready to go..."

Danny flicks in and out of visibility due to the increase of anxiety.

Exchanging one last look with each other, they could only think on thing:

Oh no.

 **Please Review!**

 **~The Moon Is Shinning In The Dark :3**


End file.
